


Wedding Night

by rosedarkling



Category: Deep-Sea Prisoner, Mogeko, Okegom, funamusea, 大海原と大海原 | Oounabara to Wadanohara | Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, 海底囚人, 海底囚人 | Deep-Sea Prisoner
Genre: F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Love, Making Love, SameWada, Sex, Smut, True Love, Virginity, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedarkling/pseuds/rosedarkling
Summary: It's exactly what it sounds like. :PSamekichi and Wadanohara have finally gotten married, and this night, two would become one.
Relationships: Samekichi/Wadanohara (Wadanohara)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. To Love and Be Loved

As the two newlyweds set foot onto the blue and white boat, a collective cheer and applause rose up from among the sea folk that had floated to the surface to see them off. Sure, it felt a bit overdone and like too many eyes on them, but Samekichi couldn’t be happier. He stared over at Wadanohara, holding her tiny hand in his. He couldn’t help but smile at how she beamed, waving to her familiars and those she held dear in her heart.

The wedding had been a rousing success hosted at the palace, and after the festivities, Wadanohara and Samekichi led the procession up to the surface as the pair boarded the sea witch’s boat to set sail for some alone time for their honeymoon.

The veil pinned to the top of her hair, held in by a tiny silver crown, glinted in the moonlight. Her long white dress draped over her perfectly, a semi-poof to her skirt as it draped elegantly onto the floor, though not dragging. The lacey arms of her dress patterned her pale arms beautifully as she waved to the cheering crowd. Her large gray eyes glinted in the moonlight, shining even brighter to compliment her smile. She turned her attention to her new husband, the glow of her radiating off of her, it made Samekichi blush even harder than he already was.

“Come on, Samekichi,” she said. “Wave to them.” She continued waving and smiling, thanking those calling out to her.

“We love you, Wadanohara!”

“We’ll miss you!”

“Enjoy your honeymoon, you two!”

Samekichi’s eyes scanned the crowd, seeing so many familiar faces. Tatsumiya – who was practically Wadanohara’s foster mother – waved simply, but in her orange, yellow eyes, he could see how happy and proud she was for Wadanohara. Even from here, Samekichi could see her tears illuminated in the moonlight. Irena floated close by, as she cried joyful tears at seeing her dear friend finally wed. Many of the guests and fish of the ocean all cheered and called out their congratulations to them. Seeing so many people there still made Samekichi embarrassed; Wadanohara sure was popular with everyone in the sea. After all, she was their beloved sea witch.

The loudest of the bunch was a white and yellow-haired seagull who screamed her congratulations out at the top of her lungs, her wings cupped around her mouth to bellow. “I LOVE YOU, WADA! CONGRATULATIONS!” Her short, yellow dress that hung to her knees swished around her as she waved frantically to make sure that the couple saw her.

The meek, gray dolphin that stood next to the belting seagull did her best to raise her voice to cheer her congratulations, as well. “Yes, we love you dearly!” She wore a dark, ocean blue dress that draped around her tiny form to her ankles.

The tall, long haired octopus that was also another one of Wadanohara’s familiars merely smiled and waved. Of course Fukami wouldn’t be screaming out; then again, no one was as brazen as Memoca. He stood there, eyes glued to Wadanohara. Faithful even as she sailed away, huh? Samekichi thought. At least he knew this octopus would always protect his most treasured person.

Wadanohara caught sight of her three familiars as they cheered, and her eyes filled with tears upon seeing them. They were dear friends and family to her, as were most of the sea folk in the Blue Sea Kingdom. She cherished each and every one of them, and she hoped they felt that deep in their hearts, as she felt it in hers. “I’ll see you all soon!” she called back. “I’ll miss you, too!”

Feeling the starting motion of the boat, Wadanohara’s magic propelling the boat to continue onward, some fish and guests tried to travel along with it for a bit. Memoca and Dolphi ran to the edge of the circular stone entrance that led back to the ocean kingdom until they couldn’t go any further. They continued to wave shout their support until they could no longer see the waving couple.

As the cheers died down a bit, Memoca began to giggle to herself, hiding her mouth behind her one wing as she blushed.

Dolphi stared at her in confusion, wondering what had gotten into her friend. “What’s wrong, Memoca? What’s so funny?”

The seagull continued to giggle like a school girl before she could get her words out. “Welllllll, you know what happens on the wedding night, right, Dolphi?” She winked at her friend, who’s face immediately turned a bright red; Memoca was surprised you couldn’t see steam coming off the dorsal fin of Dolphi’s head from the shock of what she said.

“M – Memoca!” Dolphi stuttered.

Memoca giggled a bit more as she watched the ship that she was so familiar with disappear into the dark horizon of the brightly lit night. She couldn’t help but wonder how the two of them would fair this evening, knowing just how shy both the shark and sea witch were.

Samekichi breathed in the fresh sea air, glad to have the noise dying down the further the ship travelled away from the crowd. He was grateful that so many people had attended the most special day of his life, but he was not the biggest people-person. If anything, he would have preferred less people, but today was not just about him. Samekichi turned his eyes to Wadanohara, who stared off into the distance at her fading loved ones.

“I love this sea,” she whispered. Samekichi could see the tears in her eyes, and he squeezed her hand in his to reassure her. She turned her large eyes towards him, and his heart began thumping in his chest yet again. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever set his eyes on. To think, such a beautiful witch like her would have loved a rough-looking shark like him. It almost felt like a dream; like life itself since he had first met her had become one big fever dream. This was one dream Samekichi he wished he would never wake up from then. He’d gladly stay in this dream for the rest of his life.

Samekichi turned to face her fully, reaching his hands up to slide them down the lacey arms of her dress. “Gosh, you’re so stunning in that dress.”

Wadanohara giggled, putting a hand to her mouth as she giggled. “Thank you,” she replied. “But you’ve already said that to me several times today.”

“Oh, y – yeah,” Samekichi stammered, chuckling at his own stupidity. “I guess I did, huh?” He couldn’t help himself; he just had to tell her. Anytime she wore something different, he seemed to notice the smallest detail that was different about her.

Wadanohara giggled again, reaching her hands up to cup his face in her palms. “It’s okay, Samekichi. I don’t mind you saying it. I think it’s really sweet that you like it so much.”

“I – It’s a nice dress,” he stammered again. “But.... I like it because you’re the one wearing it, Wadanohara.” Even in the moonlight, Samekichi could see her blushing. He loved to see her flattered like this by the smallest compliment.

As the warm wind of the salty ocean air blew past them, Wadanohara walked into Samekichi’s arms, and he instinctively cradled her close to him. The two stood embraced for quite some time as they watched the ocean roll past them as the boat cut through the waves easily. Little islands passed by every now and then, and Wadanohara would recant small stories of past memories on certain islands that either both of them or her had travelled to.

“Remember we went to go apple picking there for Irena?” she asked, smiling up at Samekichi.

“Which time? We’ve gone apple picking for her at least fifty times by now,” he huffed.

Wadanohara giggled again, knowing that this statement was true. Irena had always sent her on errands, and since Samekichi was always by her side, he would tag along to help out, though he grumbled each time about having to “slave away for that mermaid.”

Silence fell upon them again as they continued to embrace each other, watching the endless expanse of sky and sea travel with them. Soon, the glow of the moon was interrupted by the beautiful sparkling lights of a nearby island. Samekichi knew this one very well. He smiled as Star Isle came right into view. He felt Wadanohara tighten her arms around him, and he knew she recognized this special place, as well.

“You remember?” Samekichi asked, knowing full well that she did. “The first time I told you I loved you here?”

She smiled up at him. “I remember. Though, at the time, I didn’t really understand what you meant by that.” She closed her eyes, an embarrassed look on her face, which he couldn’t help but chuckle at. It was true; he had finally mustered up the courage to confess his love to her on the same island that he had given her the ocarina he bought especially for her. But at the time, they had still been a bit naïve and young. Wadanohara had told him she loved him, too, but with some prodding, he found out she also loved Tatsumiya and Irena, too; that’s when he knew she didn’t understand it. He had decided he’d say it more properly next time.

But the next time had turned out to be in the Old Sea. That time, he had resolved to go after his twin brother in order to stop the Red Sea from attacking. Wadanohara had finally realized what Samekichi had been trying to do all along for her – protecting her and loving her from the horrors of that place and his own brother. That day might have cost Samekichi his right eye, but he had gained the courage to do what he had to do in that place. And even though it took decades to make it back home, he had finally returned to Wadanohara, just as he had promised.

Samekichi pulled himself out these thoughts. Yes, it was a beautiful memory, though one also filled with grief and pain. The past was the past, and he couldn’t change it. Now, his future was what mattered. With Wadanohara in his future, he knew that all would be well; peace could finally return to his heart just like joy had.

“You also proposed here, Samekichi.” Wadanohara’s voice woke him from his reverie, and he smiled more, recalling that day. He could recall her surprised reaction when she had turned around to unexpectedly see him kneeling on one knee, holding out a box with a beautiful, shining ring in it.

_His cheeks pink with blush, Samekichi had asked her, “Wadanohara, I love you. I’ve loved you for a very, very long time. I wouldn’t want to live my life without you for a second more.” He gulped, gathering up his courage to say the words that had been stuck in his head and heart for what seemed like ages. “Wadanohara, will you marry me?”_

Samekichi chuckled thinking about how tearful she had become, jumping up and down in excitement as she squealed, “Yes!” over and over again. The thrill of that day would forever stick in Samekichi’s memories. And now, the thrill of this beautiful wedding day would stay right there along with this. So many happy memories could now take root in his heart. For that, Samekichi would forever be indebted to Wadanohara for making him feel so loved and wanted.

Samekichi placed a kiss to the top of her head, careful of her crown and veil. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Wadanohara looked at him quizzically. “Huh? For what, Samekichi?”

Samekichi chuckled at her carefree and almost naïve attitude; just another trait he adored about her. “For loving somebody like me.”

“Hey, now, no negative talk.” Wadanohara lifted her hand to place it on his cheek again. “You will always be loved, Samekichi. I promise you that.”

Samekichi placed his hand on top of hers, turning his face into the palm of her hand to place gentle kisses on it. “And I promise you the same. I will forever love you, Wadanohara.” He then turned his face back into the palm of her hand, rubbing his cheek against her skin. Yes, he felt loved, truly. And he would make sure he loved her just as much – if not more – in return.

As Star Isle passed by on the horizon, the two of them stood in each other’s arms for a few seconds longer before Wadanohara slid her hand into his, tugging him along behind her. She looked over her shoulder at his somewhat confused expression, and she smiled coyly at him. Wadanohara knew just exactly what she wanted next; the next step in becoming fully his sea with. “Come with me, Samekichi. I have something I want to show you.”


	2. Virgin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was originally planning this to only be two chapters, but now I added more details, sooooo, extra chapter. Three chapters now, lol. 
> 
> Don't mind me. :P

Sitting on the bed in the far back of the open boat, Samekichi tried to still his pounding heart. Wadanohara had gleefully led him through the door of the boat’s cabin, dragging him past the table and other amenities that decorated the boat. Near the back, four beds were positioned facing each other, two on each side of the room for Wadanohara and her familiars. The one in the far back was slightly bigger than the rest; this one belonged to Wadanohara and Samekichi. Once Samekichi had returned home to her after sealing off the Red Sea, Wadanohara thought it would be a great idea to upgrade her bed so that when her familiars and her all went traveling, Samekichi could have his very own spot – right there beside her. At first he felt embarrassed about sharing the same bed with her while Memoca, Dolphi, and Fukami each had their own separate bed, but now, he had become accustomed to it.

Yes, he thought, trailing his fingers over the white bedspread, he was forever grateful to be a part of Wadanohara’s life. Now, as he sat with his legs outstretched in front of him, he just had to quiet his racing heart. Wadanohara had disappeared into the bathroom quite some time ago, and so, he had gotten himself comfortable, as she had requested. He had kicked off his black boots and black jacket and tie. He was so glad to be free from such confining clothing; never again would he have to wear a suit, he hoped. Sitting in his gray dress shirt and black pants, he could only imagine what was taking her so long.

 _“I’ll be right back, Samekichi,” she said with a smile, peeking her face out through the crack in the bathroom door before she disappeared behind it._ That had felt like ages ago in Samekichi’s eyes as the anticipation was killing him. He suspected she was changing into something more comfortable, and he could only imagine how tough it must be to get out a dress like that, but he couldn’t help but grit his teeth in eagerness.

“Calm down, calm down,” he told himself, placing a hand to his heart. “It’s not a big deal, right?” Even he knew that was a lie. Samekichi knew that a wedding night was a special occasion for couples. A virgin he might be, but…. Samekichi gulped, trying to stop the feelings that began to rage inside his body.

“Samekichi.”

Wadanohara’s sweet voice and the creak of the wooden, bathroom door brought him back from the brink of such feelings that threatened to engulf him. But when he raised his eyes, those same feelings threatened to drown him in the waves that washed over him.

Peeking around the corner of the bathroom door, Wadanohara slid out, covered in nothing but a sheer, white, thin strap nightgown. The upper part was white, hiding her chest, but below that, it was see through, and Samekichi could see her torso through the thin fabric. Below that, he could even see her white panties peeking through, blue ribbons attached to those on either side of her hips. From here, he could see her chest rising and falling with her own heavy breathing. Her brown waves spilled around her body. She looked absolutely radiant.

Samekichi immediately felt the heat go right to his cheeks upon seeing her in something so sheer. His breathing became heavier as he tried to steady and control himself. Part of him was embarrassed, feeling like he should turn his eyes away from her. Yes, they were husband and wife now, but he was used to Wadanohara as so innocent and pure. He was unsure what to make of this new experience at this time. He could feel his eyes instinctively wanting to look away. She must have noticed this, but she didn’t seem to take offense to that.

Wadanohara smiled shyly, her face pink with blush, as she approached him. Her small, delicate fingers reached out towards his arm. His eyes turned towards hers. The two of them stared at each other for a while, breathing heavily as both tried to figure out what was the right thing to do next. Wadanohara trailed her fingers over his arm, up to his shoulder. He then found her slowly unbuttoning his shirt from the top, and he could feel his breath stop momentarily. Though, he noticed her fingers shaking a bit as she crept towards button number three, exposing the top of his chest.

“Wait.” He reached his hand up to hers to stop her from unbuttoning the shirt. As he held her hand gently in his, he stared her deep in the eyes. Those large gray pools were wide; so deep he felt he could happily drown in those oceans. His warm hand wrapped around her tiny one, he asked her, “Are you sure you’re okay to do this?”

Wadanohara nodded, her voice breathy as she whispered out, “Yes. I’m sure, Samekichi.”

Samekichi nodded. “Okay,” he whispered back. “As long as you’re sure.”

Wadanohara kneeled onto the bed as she fully opened his shirt, exposing his chest. She stared down at him, and he felt his cheeks grow hotter seeing her look down at him. It was just his chest, but he still couldn’t help but feel embarrassed. Despite feeling slightly vulnerable, deep inside, Samekichi felt an innate desire to make her his.

Samekichi put his hands on her arms, pulling her down to his chest. Her eyes widened a bit at this, her face now eye level with his, their noses touching. Before she could think, Samekichi pushed his lips against hers, and Wadanohara audibly let out a moan behind her lips feeling his warm mouth against hers.

With their lips locked, Wadanohara soon found herself rolled over onto her back, her head nestled in between the pillows. She stared up at Samekichi as he pushed himself up to stare down at her. Her long brown hair spilled out around her head on the pillows. Her cheeks were pink with blush, her eyes sparkling and large as she stared at him.

“Samekichi,” she breathed out. She reached her hands up to his face, cupping his chin in her palms. “I…I’m a bit nervous,” she admitted. “I’ve never done this before.”

“Yeah,” he whispered back to her, his heart pounding against his rib cage. “I haven’t either.” As the two of them stared at each other for what felt like ages, they both could sense what the other was feeling. As her familiar, Wadanohara sensed his anxiety and his desire colliding together. Whatever fears lie in the back of her mind, she tried to dispel them, focusing on the man in front of her.

“You’re sure you’re really okay with this, Wada?” he asked again.

Samekichi may have appeared like a rough-around-the-edges type of shark, but she always knew he had this sweet, caring side. He had asked her many times already if she was sure; he truly was concerned for her in this moment. Yes, she was a bit fearful. She didn’t know much about being this intimate with a man. The most they had done was kiss, hold hands, and cuddle. This was…something completely new. Completely raw.

Tatsumiya and her older female friends had explained long ago what sex was. She knew all about it; after all, hundreds of years had gone by. As the Sea Witch, she knew she appeared naïve and caring to those around her, and they were right – she was both those things, she could admit to that. But she was also strong. She knew more than people knew; she thought more than people could ever know. To have this experience for the first time in her life…. There was nobody she’d rather have than Samekichi.

“Yes,” Wadanohara whispered, her breath hot as she breathed out those final words. “Yes, Samekichi.”

Samekichi stared down at his beautiful wife, excited and anxious at what was finally happening. It was all he could do to control himself in this moment. Natural instinct was kicking in, and Samekichi badly wanted to take her; to make her his. So desperately he wanted to ravish her. But there was a rational side that kept tugging at his mind, warning him to take things slow and be gentle. Wadanohara was petite, and he did not want to cause her any unnecessary harm by being too rough, especially for her first time. Sure, he didn’t know what he was doing either, but he knew what to expect. For a long time, he had imagined Wadanohara and him together. The thoughts would always make him blush, and he would try to shy away from them, thinking it was too much to think that way, even if she was his girlfriend and then fiancée.

Now, he felt like he could finally be free to think these lewd thoughts of her. He wanted to see her blush harder; to see her face in pleasure. He wanted to see all of her. His breathing escalated as he began to think of her and what she further looked like behind that thin negligee. He felt his heart would pound out of his chest any moment now, the blood pumping through his body so hard he could practically hear it in his ears. And she had told him she wanted him.

She wanted him.

Ever since she had shown up in his life that one fateful day, Samekichi felt she was special. He knew that this little witch was strange – healing and helping a random shark. And then, she finally had asked him to become her familiar. She had barely known him then, but she trusted him; she said he seemed kind. Ever since that day, little by little, day by day, he had fallen more and more in love with her. Despite all that had happened in their lives – despite all the horrors of the past – Samekichi never wanted to leave her side ever again. He would be with her forever; he would make sure of that. Wadanohara had graciously taken her into his life, and now, she was his whole world.

Samekichi found himself pressing his body onto hers, holding his weight up on his palms, as his mouth pressed hard against hers once again. As they kissed passionately for what seemed like ages, Wadanohara was slipping her hands through his hair, lightly grasping onto it. He shivered in ecstasy when her fingertips spread across his head. “Wadanohara,” he whispered as he pulled his mouth away to catch his breath. He pushed his mouth back onto hers, his tongue slipping past his lips to meet hers. Samekichi could have collapsed in that moment as he heard her moan when his tongue slid along hers. He did his best to keep himself steady as his body was screaming at him to practically consume her; to make her fully his.

The thought of forcing himself onto her willing frame made him hesitate, and he pulled back from the heated kiss, leaving a trail of saliva between them. “I – I’m not sure how much I can hold myself back,” he confessed. Samekichi did not want to hurt her – far from it; he’d rather die than ever cause Wadanohara pain.

Staring down into her bright red face, Wadanohara huffed, sliding her hands down from his head to grasp at the sheets with her left hand, her right hand gripping the top of her lingerie. He could tell she was getting just as heated and excited as he was, if not also mixed in with a bit of fear of the unknown. “D – Don’t,” she breathed out. “Don’t worry, Samekichi. I – I can handle it.”

“Okay,” he gasped out between his own heavy breaths. “I’ll – I’ll do my best.” He honestly meant it as those words passed his lips; he wanted to do his best for Wadanohara, no matter the situation. If he could make her feel as good as she made him feel every single day of his life since meeting her, then he could live every day in pure bliss. No; every day with her was already pure bliss.

Now, she was his wife; his forever. He swore he could feel tears wanting to form in his eyes, and if he wasn’t so heated, he probably would have cried again just like at the altar. Tonight, it was all about becoming one with Wadanohara.

Leaning up on his ankles, Samekichi slid the dress shirt off, tossing it aside to his right, not caring where it landed. He then reached down to begin unbuttoning his pants, yet Wadanohara’s hands grasped onto his.

“Wait!” she gasped out, and Samekichi froze, worried she had changed her mind about going through with this. That’s when he realized she had moved his fingers away so she could begin unbuttoning and unzipping his pants for him. “I – I want to do this part,” she whispered. Samekichi allowed her to do what she insisted on doing, and he felt like his heart was going to explode out of his chest when she began to wiggle his pants off of his hips, leaving him in just his black boxers. He aided her in sliding the rest of his pants off, awkward though it was while kneeling on the bed. The pants soon followed suit near the shirt that was discarded earlier.

Practically naked now, Samekichi couldn’t help but feel a bit embarrassed being seen like this. He watched her eyes as she stared at his body, and he wondered what she was thinking about as she looked him up and down. Though, the way her eyes lingered on him, her pupils large and eyes sparkling, he had a vague idea of what she might be feeling.

“Wadanohara,” he whispered, gathering up his courage to ask her the question he longed for, hoping she would say yes, though he suspected from how he could smell her scent, that she was desperately seeking the same thing he was. “May I…touch you?”


	3. Two Become One

Wadanohara threw her head back, her mouth agape as she gasped in pleasure as Samekichi slid both of his hands up her smooth thighs. She felt Samekichi tense up a bit, probably afraid he had hurt her or something. She mustered up whatever breath was left in her lungs to breathe out, “D – Don’t stop.” She attempted to keep still as he continued to slide his hands over her thighs and up to her hips, though her shaking was quite noticeable. She dug her fingers into the bedsheets, bunching them up. Wadanohara shuddered as she felt his fingers sliding into the waist band of her underwear. She closed her eyes tightly and moaned as he began sliding the thin undergarment off of her hips, and she bucked her hips upwards in anticipation, along with helping him with slide these off. She didn’t even register where Samekichi tossed them as he now buried his face into her neck, gently nibbling on the skin between her neck and shoulder.

Everything was becoming so hot; she felt like she was on fire. Never before had she experienced this. Even with talks from her foster mother and older female friends, Wadanohara had no inkling of how intense this would be. Was it normal to feel like one was drowning while also burning? Was it normal to feel like she was floating breathlessly?

Wadanohara didn’t even register at what point Samekichi had taken off his boxers. Her eyes flung open upon feeling his bare skin and his bare self now lying against her, the only thing now between them being her thin negligee. Wadanohara’s breathing became ragged, and she surprised herself to feel her legs naturally wrapping themselves around his hips. Her heels settled around the back of his thighs, pushing her pelvis against his now. She could feel his excitement and his own ragged breathing against the nape of her neck as he felt her press herself against him. As Wadanohara released the tightly clenched bedsheets, she now circled her arms around his back, rubbing her hands over his back. Sweat was already beginning to bead on his skin as he huffed around her skin, continuing to nibble at her – gentle but with just the right amount of force to make her feel like she was being claimed by him.

Yes. Only him. She only ever wanted to be claimed by Samekichi.

Wadanohara let out a light gasp, soon becoming a full out moan as she felt Samekichi’s hands now sliding onto her chest, massing her breasts through the thin garment. She honestly loved when she could also hear him moaning in the back of his throat as he touched her chest for the first time. His head finally popped up from her neck, smashing down onto her mouth in another passionate kiss. The heat felt too much; Wadanohara swore she would catch fire any minute now. His hands delicately yet expertly – was he sure he hadn’t done this before? – squeezed her breasts playfully and sensually.

Samekichi’s hands soon lifted to the top of her negligee, and he pulled away his lips just enough to ask, “Hey, how much do you like this thing?” It took Wadanohara a moment to realize he was talking about the garment.

“I – I don’t really mind it or care about it, if that’s what you mean,” she managed to breathe out. _Why did he ask?_ she wondered. 

“Okay,” he replied, nodding his head in his own affirmation. “I just wanted to verify it wasn’t super important.” The tearing sound of fabric and the cool sensation of air on her now bare chest had Wadanohara blushing even more deeply, if such a thing was possible. His eyes scanned her chest a few seconds before he buried it there. His kisses and playful nips at her tender breasts had Wadanohara gripping her fingertips along his back. Now, all of her body was open to his gaze and his kisses. The way his tongue slid over her skin had Wadanohara gasping in pleasure, feeling parts of her body becoming harder while others turned wet – sensations she never had felt before.

“M – More,” Wadanohara found herself crying out. “P – Please, Samekichi.” So desperately she craved more of these feelings.

She heard him snicker a bit as he continued to trace patterns over her chest with his tongue. He didn’t need to respond with words, as she soon found one of his hands now placed at her most intimate part. His left arm kept him propped up slightly so his full weight wasn’t resting on her tiny frame. Just his hand alone being there had her jumping on the bed, rocking it backwards slightly, hitting the wooden wall with a thump. Samekichi chuckled as he continued his escapades.

“I’ll give you more, Wada,” he whispered.

As Samekichi fully touched her, Wadanohara became lost in this sea of pleasure. Everything felt so incredibly hot; surely this must be what drowning in lava felt like. She didn’t even mind the first pinprick of pain when he pushed a finger into her core. Wadanohara moaned so loud she was grateful nobody was around to hear her in such a state. Her nails began to dig into Samekichi’s back, though he didn’t seem to mind this, as he was too preoccupied with pleasuring her.

After what felt like hours, Samekichi slid his head up from her chest, along with his hand from below. She peeked through her droopy eyelids to see him slide his fingers into his own mouth, slurping off her essence. Seeing him in such an intense state had her mesmerized by this shark that she had fallen head-over-heels for. How could he do that – appear so calm yet desperate all in one pose? Wadanohara’s eyes flickered down, seeing his own nether region, and her cheeks burned even brighter. He must have caught her looking, as he chuckled.

“Are you ready, Wadanohara?” His voice had turned a tad more husky as he allowed the breathlessness and desire take control; Wadanohara was now slipping into that same frequency.

“Yes,” she huffed. “Yes, yes, yes.” She cried for Samekichi; so badly she wanted the two of them to become one.

“Good girl,” he whispered down at her. Positioning his hands on either side of her head, Samekichi gently yet firmly slid into Wadanohara. Even with that extra help from his fingers, Wadanohara felt the sting and brief pain of her first time. She knew that would happen, but she soon covered up her little outcry of pain with pleasure as Samekichi began to move his hips back and forth. A light, tingling sensation ran throughout Wadanohara’s entire being as she felt ways she never thought were possible before. Such immense pleasure was washing over her like the waves that the boat cut through.

“More,” she cried out. “F – Faster, Samekichi!”

“H – Hang on!” Samekichi huffed, grunting between his words. The sound of her moans meshed with his the harder he moved. The more she cried out for him and said his name on those lips, the more Samekichi couldn’t contain himself. He didn’t want to hurt her, but knowing she was asking for more had him feeling almost…proud; like he was doing a good job for his beautiful witch. As he held himself up above her, pumping away as fast as he could, he kept his eyes locked onto her face, watching the way her facial features changed as pleasure wracked her shivering body. The way her sweat clung to her brow, the pink of her cheeks, the way her mouth hung open, and the way her fingernails dug into his back – all of her had him transfixed.

Soon, her sparkling eyes opened underneath hooded eyelids, staring directly into his own. The two of them stared at each other, neither saying a word, letting their hot breath and groans mingle as they faced each other in such an intimate moment.

Wadanohara soon flung her head back yet again, this time being the most intense. She moaned loudly as Samekichi felt her begin to orgasm around him, and he soon followed suit, groaning deeply out loud. As their groans both settled down, the two of them tried to slow their ragged breathing as they stared at each other. Samekichi slowly lowered himself onto her to give a soft peck to her lips before sliding out of her. He rolled over towards the far side of the bed near the wall, practically flopping over as he sighed out. Samekichi didn’t realize how tired he’d be after such an intense session. As he stared up at the ceiling, his breathing finally slowing down, he turned his head on the pillow to glance at Wadanohara, who was also staring back at him.

Wadanohara was the first to smile, letting out a small giggle, soon followed by Samekichi’s own soft smile. He rolled over onto his side as she did, wrapping an arm around her hips, pulling her close to him to cuddle. He rested his other arm underneath his head. Wadanohara placed her hands on his chest, snuggling into his warm embrace. The sweat on their skin was beginning to cool. Samekichi instinctively reached down to grab ahold of the crumpled sheet to pull lightly over them. Wadanohara smiled against his chest, loving this side of her caring familiar and husband.

“So, what did you think?” Samekichi asked, pressing his face into her wavy hair, breathing in her scent.

Wadanohara turned her face upwards so she could stare directly into his face. She slid her left hand up to place on his cheek, a teasing grin on her face. “I think I’d like to try that again. Maybe in a few minutes?” She blushed saying that, realizing how promiscuous her words sounded. She squinted her eyes closed, burying her face shyly into his chest. “I – I’m sorry I said that!”

Samekichi chuckled at this. “Wow. I’m surprised you enjoyed it that much.” He slid his hand off her hip so he could gently pinch her chin in between his forefinger and thumb, raising her embarrassed face to his once again. “I think I can make an exception and give you what you want.”

With a press of his lips on hers, Samekichi whispered out, “Anything for you, my beautiful sea wife.” 


End file.
